


tastes like rainbow

by heart_reactor



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: AU, Artist!Kurt, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт Валландер - известный художник. Для работы над картиной он нанимает натурщика, и на его объявление откликается Магнус</p>
            </blockquote>





	tastes like rainbow

У его нового натурщика был до неприличия большой член. Все это никуда не годилось для классической живописи, подумал Курт, как только Магнус – так звали натурщика – снова показался в мастерской из подсобки, но уже раздетый. Полностью.

Времена, когда натурщики избавлялись от белья, были давно в прошлом для мужской части профессии. Курт совершенно не понимал общественной логики в этом вопросе, учитывая, что женщинам-натурщицам по-прежнему не полагалось прикрывать даже низ, в отличие от мужчин. Но в этот момент, кажется, до него начал доходить смысл такого жеста.

Валландер постарался не отвернуться и не смотреть куда-либо, кроме лица Магнуса, к которому пристала вежливая улыбка. В конце концов, он профессионал или как?

Курт ожидал увидеть на пороге мастерской в назначенный день как обычно какого-нибудь паренька лет девятнадцати-двадцати из арт-колледжа, желающего хотя бы часть художественных материалов оплатить из своего кармана (или хорошо выпить с друзьями в баре повыше классом), но Магнус уже явно давно не был студентом.

Было ему около тридцати, и даже задорные, буйные кудряшки и чисто выбритый подбородок не изглаживали его возраста до конца: тот льдинками плавал в светлых глазах непонятного цвета. Мужчина был хорошо сложен, подтянут, жилист, а его пресс складывался в мягко выступающие «кубики», как у античных статуй.

Это наблюдение привело Курта обратно к паху Магнуса. Он резко вздернул голову, осознав, что за все это время не произнес и слова.

Улыбка Магнуса, все еще не выражающая ничего, помимо вежливости и дружелюбия, было дернулась, чтобы сформировать что-то другое, но Валландер наконец-то взял себя в руки:

– Как я уже рассказывал, я предпочитаю постоянное сотрудничество. График может быть немного непостоянным, – вернулся Курт к успокаивающе-рутинным формальностям. – Иногда совсем не постоянным. Но отзывчивость, – Магнус вскинул бровь на этой фразе, отчего Курт запнулся на секунду, но проигнорировал жест и все-таки продолжил неудачное начало предложения, – …оплачивается дополнительно. Я – не университет, а потому с выплатами никаких проблем не возникнет. Какие-то еще вопросы?

На этом моменте обычно натурщики смущались – в Швеции не принято говорить о деньгах так свободно, а, по мнению Валландера, художников не должно заботить, что принято и не принято говорить в Швеции. С тех пор, как он обрел финансовую независимость, его и без того тяжелый характер набряк еще и от привычки говорить о чем-либо безо всяких обиняков, и он не собирался ради кого-то поступаться этой милой сердцу чертой. Что касалось непостоянного графика – пора, наконец, было поступить так, как говорила ему Линда, и заранее предупреждать о собственной капризности. Люди поймут, уверяла дочь: «Творцы – натуры тонкие, им все прощается. Даже когда они ведут себя, как настоящие задницы».

Магнуса, однако, сказанное и так не испугало, зато он открыл рот, неожиданно для Курта произведя на свет череду низких, глубоких звуков, сложившихся в слова:

– Только один. Куда и как мне встать?

По загривку Валландера пробежал холодок от звука голоса, совершенно иначе звучавшего до этого по телефону и до того, как Магнус разделся: так, будто от постели их отделяло исключительно отсутствие этой самой постели.

Он, спохватившись, показал Магнусу возвышение, устланное пурпурной драпировкой, объяснив тому простую позу, которую требовалось принять.

– Начнем с пробных набросков.

Он все еще старался не смотреть вниз, пока стоял рядом с Магнусом. Но когда тот пошлепал босыми ногами к пандусу, а Курт вернулся к мольберту и погрузился в привычную среду, ему удалось переключиться в профессиональный режим и на время забыть об этом и даже о том, что задница у Магнуса тоже оказалась весьма ничего.

***

Обычно ранимые, натурщики сбегали от Курта один за другим, не выдерживая ни критики, ни ворчания, ни придирок «на пустом месте», как они сами заявляли («Много они понимают», – думалось Валландеру), ни ужасного графика работы за сравнительно небольшую плату.

А Курт не переносил избалованности всех этих студентиков из академии дизайна, которым о страдании за искусство рассказывали только на лекциях, и то, вероятно, делая из этого веселую шутку, чтобы расположить к себе шалопаев, которых в сих заведениях водилось на порядок больше, чем во всех прочих.

Так что первые два дня работы Валландер считал подарком судьбы, что Магнус Мартинссон откликнулся на его объявление. Он делал ровно то, что Курт его просил, иногда даже усерднее, чем следовало, и не жаловался. Валландер начал подозревать в нем зрелого фаната своих работ, который просто воспользовался невероятной удачей быть запечатленным на полотне любимого автора (это бы объяснило возраст), но на его «скромное» предположение, выраженное аккуратным вопросом касательно своих картин, Магнус только рассмеялся коротко, стараясь изо всех сил держать равновесие:

– Честно? Никогда о тебе не слышал. Я вообще больше по музыке, чем по живописи.

Внезапно используемое изначально Магнусом обращение на «ты» укололо раздражением. Карандаш оставил на бумаге чуть более жирный след графита, чем следовало бы.

– Зачем тогда работаешь натурщиком? – Курт постарался, чтобы вопрос звучал как можно более непринужденно.

Он и сам не понял, почему его так задело полное безразличие «модели» к его, Курта, творчеству. Однако, ему правда было интересно, что привело мужчину к нему в студию.

– Интересно было попробовать. К тому же, чего такому добру зря пропадать, не находишь? – Магнус улыбнулся, покачнувшись.

Почти весь его вес уже битый час держался на одной ноге и честном слове. Валландер и думать забыл о перерыве, будучи, как обычно, поглощенным работой. Картины всегда заботили его чуть больше, чем люди, служившие для них материалом. Даже когда те изгибались в духе эротичных полотен.

И да, он находил, что такому добру пропадать было нельзя. Но где-нибудь в более подходящем месте. Например, там, где можно давать приватные танцы с продолжением. Свою мысль он озвучивать не стал.  
Магнус был очень гибким и пока без труда демонстрировал Курту все, что тот требовал, с такой же легкостью запоминая позы и возвращаясь после перерыва неизменно в ту же, что была до этого, с тем же освещением и с тем же углом поворота к мольберту.

Вот только реплики, которые то и дело срывались с его губ, были тем злом, которое омрачало достоинства. Курт так давно занимался тем, чем он занимался, что болтливость натурщиков его не отвлекала от рисования и даже не всегда бесила. В случае с Магнусом почему-то получалось так, что бросаемые им невзначай фразы разбивали исключительно тонкую грань между Куртом-художником и Куртом-который-пялится-на-голого-мужика.

Он решил не отвечать на вопрос Магнуса, прикрывшись уместным рабочим:

– Перерыв, и последний раз на сегодня.

– Думал, никогда не предложишь, – вместо того, чтобы привычно размяться, Мартинссон неграциозно рухнул на пандус, на котором только что стоял. – Это сложнее, чем я представлял…

– Работа натурщиком? – Курт бросил на него взгляд из-за мольберта, продолжая по инерции накладывать мелкие штрихи на скетч.

– И это тоже, – загадочно отозвался мужчина, сладко потягиваясь.

За окном студии уже опускался вечер, а вот на Курта опустилась тишина, потому что он замер, наблюдая за тем, как сходятся и расходятся напряженные мышцы на грудной клетке Магнуса, на которой ярко выделялись коричневые и затвердевшие от коварного сквозняка из открытой фрамуги соски.

Валландер проморгался, снова спрятался за спасительным мольбертом, начертал еще несколько линий и вздохнул.

Это все были просто нервы. Он впервые пишет картину на заказ. На очень крупный и денежный заказ, так что, скорее всего, в нем просто играет естественный страх провала, а потому он больше обычного отвлекается на что угодно, стараясь избежать работы, а вовсе не потому, что Мартинссон как-то особенно хорош, хоть этого у него было не отнять.

– Еще двадцать минут, и закончим, – окликнул Курт Магнуса, чтобы тот снова вернулся на возвышение.

Валландер почувствовал, как в нем поднимается острое желание припасть к чему-нибудь алкогольному и рассортировать закопошившиеся в голове мысли. Так он и сделал, после того, как отпустил одевшегося Мартинссона домой и закрыл студию на ключ, отправившись в богемный бар за углом. 

***

Хватило его на эту профессиональную идиллию всего на какую-то неполную неделю, а потом все покатилось к черту. Как обычно.

Ему требовались все более динамичные позы, и все чаще Магнус не понимал (или делал вид, как подозревал Валландер), что же Курту нужно. Это нормальный этап работы – когда и сам художник не знает толком, что ему требуется, пока он не увидит это перед носом, и в голове не щелкнет пресловутое: «Это оно, то самое!»

Все чаще приходилось отвлекаться от бумаги, подходить и собственной рукой направлять конечности Магнуса в нужные стороны, показывать, в какую сторону сгибаться и как наклонить или поднять голову, развернуться к освещению. 

Валландера это жутко нервировало, но не только из-за непонятливости натурщика: ему приходилось часто дотрагиваться до Магнуса. При этом Курту казалось, что иногда тот сам льнет к прикосновениям, невзначай покачивается так, что вместо просто задавания направления, ладонь Курта проводила по теплой коже. Это было… некомфортно. Это выходило за границы их сугубо деловых отношений, что само по себе вызывало опасения, не говоря уж о том, что Магнус как будто и не замечал этого. Конечно, с одной стороны, с чего бы ему замечать, если он никогда не занимался этим? А с другой…

Кроме того, Курт неприятно обнаружил, что, в отличие от смиренных студентов, Магнус в ответ на его несдержанные понукания, комментарии и даже повышение голоса не просто не вжимал голову в плечи, но даже не опускал очи долу. В его глазах играла легкая насмешка, и он словно ждал, пока у Валландера закончится истерика, как у ребенка, или что-то вроде того. Потом он и вовсе начал парировать любые придирки Курта, пользуясь моментом и невозмутимо потрясая затекшими конечностями. Мышцы лениво двигались под кожей, покрытой многочисленными мелкими родинками, расположение которых Валландер уже начал понемногу запоминать против воли.

Член Магнуса при этом забавно покачивался, вот только Курту от этого было не просто не смешно, а еще более зло и обидно, потому что в животе неизменно скручивался тугой узел, а язык заплетался, и ответить чем-то эквивалентно остроумным он не успевал – момент уходил.

– Боюсь показаться навязчивым, – хмыкнул Мартинссон, снова отрывая Курта от работы, – но можно узнать хотя бы, что ты рисуешь?

– Пишешь. Картины пишут. Чему вас только учат теперь в школах? – отозвался Курт лениво, с легким раздражением.

– Сюжет можно и рисовать, – пожал Магнус плечами, забывшись, на что Валландер засопел.

Ему жест не помешал, но филонить и нарушать дисциплину он в своей студии не позволит.

– Скандинавская мифология, – неопределенно ответил Курт, нанося светотень на грубый набросок.

У него таких уже имелось множество: он пробовал разные позы и потом сверял их с общим полотном. Курту было гораздо удобнее делать кальки и комбинировать, чем делать наброски сразу на огромном холсте, где разместится скоро множество фигур. К тому же, он посчитал, что будет плохой приметой, если картину кто-то увидит до завершения кроме заказчика.

– И кто я? Локи? Я хотел бы взглянуть, – Магнус живо заинтересовался, хотя и постарался не выдать этого движением.

Курт коротко закатил глаза. Его начинало это утомлять.

– Герр Мартинссон, – перешел он на деловой тон, – я вам плачу за то, что вы позируете, а не отвлекаете меня от работы. Есть много других вещей, которые справляются с этой задачей, а вот с позированием – нет. Будьте добры…

Магнус замолчал. Официальный тон всегда отрезвлял натурщика, возвращая в рабочее русло, но Валландер чувствовал себя жалко, прикрываясь таким приемом. Главным образом потому, что это была его собственная слабость – он сначала реагировал на реплики Мартинссона, порождая разговор, опасно увлекался, затем вспоминал об этом, а потом сам же его трусливо схлопывал. И так каждый раз, вместо того, чтобы просто проигнорировать подавшего голос Магнуса.

В довершение всего, Курт чувствовал себя в таких случаях плохим тактиком, потому что своей реакцией сдавал месторасположение личных границ, позволяя Магнусу неспешно изучить их все. В этом он был хорош, словно каждый день вытягивал из людей информацию.

К тому же в итоге Курт поймал себя на том, что все больше сам хочет задать Мартинссону какой-нибудь вопрос. Например, где тот работает. Но вместо этого с языка сорвалось:

– Почему вдруг Локи?

– А что, не похож? – Магнус хмыкнул весело. – В последнее время – это мой покровитель.

– Это из-за огня или лжи? – может, Магнус – адвокат?

– Приходится много работать языком.

В этот раз Курт замолчал и так и не произнес ни слова кроме прощания в конце их совместных рабочих часов, поглощенный самыми смелыми картинами того, насколько хорошо у Мартинссона выходит это «много» и где на это можно посмотреть. Желательно, тет-а-тет.

***

В его квартире-студии в мансарде пятиэтажки как обычно приятно пахло масляными красками, а большие окна ловили, словно в объектив, почти неподвижный вид набережной ночного Мальмё.  
Курт часто сидел перед окнами со скетчбуком на твердой основе, делая зарисовки всего, что приходило ему в голову. Ему нравился свежий бриз с залива: он здорово прочищал голову, давая мыслям свободно излиться на бумагу, а всему остальному телу – расслабиться.

Но в последние дни даже это место и занятие, дышащие маленьким приватным умиротворением, перестали удовлетворять Валландера, о чем ему навязчиво намекали страницы блокнота.  
Если пролистать их на неделю назад, можно было обнаружить, что мысли автора свободными больше не были и даже, более того, принадлежали кому-то другому. Кудрявому, прямоносому и взирающему на мир из-под густых бровей.

Курт не был хорош в портретах: мелкие детали ускользали от его карандаша – то случайно, то намеренно, но от этого сходство становилось еще более выпуклым, подчеркнутое выделенными основными чертами. На множестве скетчей было лицо Магнуса, «пойманное» в моменты разнообразных эмоций. И все было бы не так печально, если бы росчерки портретов не перемежались с густо штрихованными реалистичными зарисовками гениталий и линиями длинных ног.

Валландер каждый раз пролистывал страницы, перед тем, как начать заполнять новый чистый лист, так, словно видел рисунки впервые, и будто не его рука, блуждающая неконтролируемо по бумаге, оставила их там. И он заранее злился, потому что у него снова получится то же самое с более высоким градусом откровенности: рисунки члена будут занимать большую часть листа, а лица, обрамленные кудрями, все больше будут походить на предоргазменные. 

Он потер давно небритую щетину, нажал на кнопку пульта от музыкального центра, давая звукам «Кольца Нибелунгов» заструиться в уши и все-таки взялся за карандаш. Лучше уж его руки будут заняты рисованием, чем избавлением от последствий раздумий над тем, как на самом деле выглядит лицо Мартинссона, распростертого на кровати, с раздвинутыми ногами и готового вот-вот достичь пика. 

***

– Не думал, что ты приедешь, – удивился Валландер, когда в ответ на его достаточно поздний для работы звонок (уже было семь вечера) Магнус примчался в студию через полчаса.

– Ты предупредил меня о графике. К тому же я в отпуске, и у меня закончились идеи, как еще можно провести ничем и никем не занятый вечер. Так что, это очень кстати.

Курт фыркнул. «Никем не занятый вечер» иррационально его обрадовал, он даже позволил себе более-менее приятельский вопрос:

– Все настолько плохо, что даже неподвижное стояние на месте кажется развлечением?

– Это не просто стояние на месте – это во имя искусства! Что, если у меня нет карандаша и кисточки, я сразу не могу принести пользу искусству? – притворно возмутился Магнус, от души чихнув в подтверждение своих слов.

Частенько Мартинссон бросал раздражающие фразы, но трудно было не признать, что не все они были таковыми. В мужчине чувствовался, как это говорят писатели, «живой ум». Сложно вот так просто судить об интеллекте человека, но вот уж чем точно Магнус, по мнению Курта, не был обделен, так это смекалкой.

Наверное, в своей повседневной жизни Магнус располагал к себе людей с той же легкостью, с какой он это проделал с вечно всем и всеми недовольным Валландером, и, наверняка, был не обделен вниманием противоположного пола. 

Сегодня, правда, он решил потратить свое время на Курта, который к противоположному полу не относился, а внимание свое старательно пытался скрывать от пытливого взгляда Мартинссона.

Поглощенный своими мыслями, он не заметил, как Магнус отправился в подсобку раздеваться, спохватился и побежал за мужчиной.

– Не раздевайся! – поспешно произнес Курт, застав Магнуса за тем, как тот медленно расстегивал рубашку. Зрелище было завораживающим.

Длинные пальцы без помощи глаз находили светлые кругляшки, пока Магнус смотрел ровно перед собой, словно в зеркало, ловко, почти незаметно проталкивали их через разрезы, тут же отправляясь на поиски следующих, проводя по ткани. Расстегивают ли эти пальцы так же ловко чужие рубашки, забродил в голове Валландера вопрос.

– Почему? Ты передумал?

– Передумал что? – переспросил отвлекшийся Курт.

– Рисовать, – Магнус был наигранно разочарован.

– Нет. Сегодня ты мне нужен одетым. И еще вот в этом, – Валландер указал на нечто среднее между пончо и мантией, висевшее на стуле напротив двери в подсобку.

– Жаль. Сегодня жутко жарко – весь день думал, как бы избавиться от всего этого человеческого дресс-кода. Никогда не было ощущения из-за жары, что ты готов с себя хоть кожу снять, лишь бы полегчало?

– Можешь снять штаны и обувь, если тебе станет легче. 

Оставив Магнуса бороться с ремнем и чересчур, на взгляд Курта, узкими темными джинсами, Валландер отправился готовить материалы. И разочарованно застонал, обнаружив, что забыл захватить из дома новую упаковку бумаги, на которой обычно рисовал. Его любовь к регулярной покупке вместо создания запасов не всегда служила ему хорошую службу, зато делала приятно его душе, что стоило неудобств. Но не сегодня. Не сегодня, когда он чувствовал если не прикосновение музы, то ее меткий воздушный поцелуй так точно. Не тогда, когда он уже вырвал своего натурщика в неурочный час из его повседневности.  
Как вор, Курт шуршал по студии в поисках затерявшейся бумаги, но обнаружил только склад акварельной, принадлежавшей его товарищу – одному из нескольких художников, снимавших эту студию. Он бы не побрезговал оприходовать немного чужое имущество ради великого дела, но терпеть не мог акварельную бумагу.

Ругая себя на чем свет стоит, Курт в итоге залез в свою сумку. Его надежды оправдались – в ней оказался его домашний скетчбук, который он обычно таскал с собой в богемные кафе, чтобы отгородиться видимостью работы от разговоров с особо прилипчивыми коллегами и молодыми дарованиями.

Облегченно выдохнув, он выдернул из скетчбука пару чистых листов и взялся прилаживать один к мольберту. Он и думать забыл про Мартинссона, который, вероятно, уже давно снял все, что хотел снять, надел предложенную Куртом конструкцию и несколько минут наблюдал за Валландером. Свою ошибку Курт осознал только тогда, когда услышал за спиной шелест страниц.

– Не трогай! – от его почти гневного (на самом деле – полного ужаса) крика Магнус бросил альбом открытым обратно на стул, словно тот попытался оттяпать ему пальцы.

Вот только это скорее был Курт, и пальцы он хотел оттяпать себе – ножом для резки бумаги – за свою забывчивость и неосмотрительность. Он видел, что уже было поздно, и скетчбук подло уставился на Мартинссона одним из разворотов, изрисованных портретами кудрявого юноши. Единственным плюсом было то, что на этой странице не было ни одного «портрета» гениталий, но Курт не знал, до какого момента Магнус пролистал альбом.

Тот все еще был ошеломлен, но то, как его лицо начало расцветать лучезарной улыбкой, заставило Курта еще раз не то застонать, не то зарычать в ладони, скрывшие его лицо от мира и от Мартинссона.

– Это не то, что ты думаешь.

– Это очевидно не то, что я думаю, – треклятая улыбка говорила об обратном!

– Я тренировался в экспрессии и не собирался нигде это публиковать. И не люблю, когда смотрят мои тренировочные наброски, – ложь получилась весьма складной, как подумалось Курту, благодаря правде о набросках.

Отсутствие разрешения модели – чем не повод для расстройства от обнаружения?

– Наверное, я должен извиниться, что не спросил.

– Нет, – Магнус пожал плечами, продолжая светиться ухмылкой. – Я не против. Очень похоже. У тебя хорошо получается рисовать лица, – последнее слово Мартинссон зачем-то выделил в предложении, но Курт не обратил внимания.

На него сошло облегчение от того, что Магнус, вероятно, листал с первой страницы, как хороший, прилежный мальчик, и не успел добраться до сомнительных зарисовок на фривольную тему. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Мартинссон подумал, что он какой-нибудь извращенец или порнограф в шкуре художника – ему хватило неприятного опыта и слухов в прошлом. Но с другой стороны, ему было приятно, что Магнусу понравилось, что он признал похожесть выражений лиц. 

Согласился бы он позировать Курту не для картины, а просто так? Курт почувствовал как зудят подушечки пальцев от нетерпения и желания запечатлеть на холсте текучие, но резкие линии обнаженного тела Магнуса. 

Энтузиазм от идеи, приведший его в студию так поздно, померк, и теперь предстоящая работа со складками недомантии-перепончо, скрадывающими фигуру мужчины, казалась ему запредельно унылой и абсолютно не стоящей загубленного вечера. Думалось, что сегодня он почувствует себя викторианским джентльменом, для которого обнаженные лодыжки дамы – верх сексуальной распущенности, потому что джинсы Мартинссон все-таки снял, а складки заканчивались аккурат на его икре.

– Это всего лишь грязные наброски, – отмахнулся по привычке от похвалы Курт. – Знаешь, возьми, пожалуй, стул – будет лучше, если ты будешь сидеть более естественно. Возвышение низкое.  
Магнус кивнул и пошел принимать очередную позу. В этот раз ему хотя бы не придется стоять за искусство.

 

***

 

– Да прекрати же вертеться! Что с тобой сегодня? – Курт смахнул со лба рукавом пот – результат длительных попыток сосредоточиться на рисунке и почти бросил карандаш на полочку мольберта.

Он не знал, что нашло вдруг на его натурщика, но с самого начала работа шла туго. Такое впечатление, что Магнусу по дороге в студию куда-то шило воткнулось, и он не мог долго устоять неподвижно на одном месте без того, чтобы не дернуться резко именно в тот момент, когда Валландер смотрел на него, сверяя или ловя линию.

– Наши встречи не проходят даром – поясница болит. Не всегда получается сдержаться, чтобы не дернуться.

Курт вздохнул.

– Это не поможет, а только еще больнее будет в следующий раз.

– И что же мне делать?

Курту показалось, что в его словах прозвучали игривые нотки, но, признаться, он уже смирился с тем, что, скорее всего, выдает желаемое за действительное. Все, что было связано с Магнусом, в последние дни наконец-то получило долгожданную этикетку «желаемого». Стало ли от этого Валландеру легче? Не особо.

Трахал ли он своих натурщиков и натурщиц? Да, было пару раз. Только это было совершенно не то же самое. Нет ничего проще, чем соблазнить студента. Почти все они были априори согласны еще тогда, когда нанимались на эту работу, а некоторые и вовсе сами готовы были прыгнуть в руки, потому что пришли сюда именно за этим, а не за жалкими грошами, что можно было заработать – в буквальном смысле – не пошевелившись.

Вечно язвительный Мартинссон, что бы там Курту не приходило в голову, вряд ли подписывался на такое.

– Для начала – отставить позирование.

Руки Магнуса послушно упали вдоль тела, таз наклонился. Курт видел, как одно мускулистое бедро напряглось – большая часть веса распределилась на него. Не удержавшись, Валландер коротко огладил взглядом линию другой ноги. Мартинссон явно ожидал дальнейших инструкций.

– Что? Это все. Попробуй расслабиться или присядь – сделаем долгий перерыв минут на двадцать. Но сверху за задержки не плачу!

Прежде чем Курт успел переключиться окончательно в деловой вариант себя, а потом снова погрузится в рисование, Мартинссон уже успел легко соскочить с возвышения, шлепнул отчетливо по полу босой ногой, спрыгивая, и приблизился к мольберту, за которым Курт прятался. 

– Что это за фитюлька? – спросил Магнус, со смехом тыкая в набросок аккурат между ног Магнуса нарисованного. – У меня больше!

Его рука задела пальцы Курта, державшие карандаш, и Валландеру показалось, что его кольнуло слабым разрядом тока.

– Я не твой портрет рисую – ты всего лишь натурщик, забыл? – деловой тон и вопросы, как по волшебству испарились из головы Валландера. 

– Значит, это не комплексы? – Магнус с коварным взглядом вскинул бровь, задавая вопрос.

– Нет у меня никаких комплексов, я художник, – будто бы это все объясняло, ответил Курт.

Близость голого Мартинссона обнаружила у Курта температуру, кажется, на пару градусов выше, чем положено, и жуткую чесотку между пальцами, возжелавшими вдруг трогать и мять. 

На расстоянии такие порывы удавалось подавлять еще на подходе, но как только рука Магнуса вполне определенно прошлась по пальцам, сжимающим карандаш, а его обнаженное плечо встретилось с Куртовым, Валландер почувствовал, как внутри все капитулировало перед низменными инстинктами и колени начали предательски походить на поплывшие от жары ириски.

– Художник, который не спрашивает разрешения у моделей рисовать их чаще, чем им платит, – голос Магнуса интимно вливался в ухо.

Радовало только то, что тот был на порядок выше Курта, и дыхание обжигало макушку, а не ухо. Пошлые наброски пошлыми набросками, а вот как объяснить стояк в штанах, Курт бы не нашелся так быстро, а только зачавшуюся твердость Магнус не обнаружит в просторных джинсах Валландера. 

– Я могу заплатить, если уж тебя это так задевает, вот только, кажется, ты сказал, что не против, – попытался спасти свое положение Курт, возвращая «удар», хоть и не был уверен, серьезен ли Магнус – по тому частенько было сложно сказать.

– Лучше попроси разрешения.

Курт слегка повернул голову: он не ошибся – Магнус снова расплылся в многообещающей ухмылке, словно, если Валландер сделает так, как он просит, то в его жизни случится что-нибудь такое, что он запомнит на всю жизнь. В хорошем или плохом смысле, Курт предпочитал не задумываться.

Он облизал губы, перед тем, как покорно спросить:

– Хорошо… Ты не против, если я буду использовать твое лицо в свободных набросках? – Курт даже не мог сказать, идет ли он на поводу у наглого натурщика или у собственного члена.

– Даю добро. Хочешь, даже пару раз попозирую просто так. Не для картины, – рука Магнуса коротко сжала его плечо, прежде чем он наконец-то отлип от Курта, вышел из-за мольберта обратно к пандусу и начал привычно разминать руки и ноги – перерыв был почти окончен.

Курт сглотнул, созерцая это все и прислушиваясь к жарким ощущениям внутри и неожиданно легко выдал:

– Хочу. 

 

***

 

В ожидании Мартинссона Курт лихорадочно размышлял о том, сколько у него осталось времени на работу над картиной, и уместится ли в этот срок что-то еще. Кое-что очень личное, очень ему нужное для собственного художественного опыта, но пока еще не до конца принявшее четкие очертания в мозгу. 

Ему очень нравилось работать с огромным полотном, нравился выбранный заказчиком сюжет и нравилась собственная интерпретация, но предательское сознание подцепило идейный вирус, подпитывающийся прямиком из нереализованных желаний и не желающий ждать, пока Валландер закончит заказ. Он требовал выхода, да такого, чтобы тот получился громким, ярким.

Не успел Курт додумать свою мысль, как ее виновник появился в студии. Магнус кивнул ему, бросил свою кожаную сумку на один из стульев, вопреки обыкновению не расставаться с ней до подсобки, и отправился раздеваться, непривычно тихий, немного раскрасневшийся и почему-то взмокший, словно бежал до студии не меньше километра.

Под ребрами Валландера зародилось докучливое чувство любопытства, и он вознамерился спросить Магнуса хотя бы, все ли с ним в порядке. Прошло какое-то время, но тот все не появлялся. Обычно Магнус раздевался с гораздо большим… энтузиазмом.

Курт не решался заглянуть в подсобку, стараясь вообще находиться от нее подальше, в другом конце студии – мало ли какие там у Магнуса возникли проблемы, тем более тот периодически жаловался то на спину, то на поясницу, частенько прося, чтобы Курт пощупал, а не защемило ли у него что-нибудь. По мнению Валландера, Магнус нежничал – вряд ли при его отличной физической форме все было настолько плохо, но не ему было судить.

Наконец-то объект его размышлений и анализа поведения снова появился в студии, и Курту пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не сдать себя шумным выдохом. На Магнусе, как обычно, не было ничего, и во всей красе перед Куртом предстал его член, налившийся и пребывающий в «полной боевой готовности». 

Курт не помнил, чтобы у Магнуса при входе в студию был стояк, но он уже понял, что не хочет знать, что происходило в подсобке все время, что Мартинссон был там. 

С каменным лицом, но севшим голосом Валландер велел натурщику повернуться к себе почти спиной. Тут же Курт чертыхнулся про себя – в их ситуации трактовать его распоряжение можно было либо однозначно – «не смущай меня» – либо ну очень двусмысленно. Магнус знать не знал, конечно же, что Курт заранее заготовил позы, которые сегодня будет рисовать, а вот то, что Валландер вовремя не спохватился и не выбрал вторую или третью, более подходящие сейчас – полностью его косяк.

Магнус фыркнул, но развернулся к нему спиной, а потом – полу-боком. Курт взял в ставшую похожей на макаронину руку карандаш, чтобы провести неуверенную волнистую линию. По какой-то искривленной иронии судьбы то, что должно было уберечь его от соблазна, ударило в него волной эротизма и жара в промежности. 

Кокетливо выглядывающий из-за бедра Магнуса кончик гордо торчащей вверх головки приковывал взгляд, и все сознание Курта буквально вопило о том, что это самая возбуждающая сценка, которую он когда-либо видел. Цветов, конфет и хороший минет автору!

Валландер постарался взять себя в руки и сильнее стиснул заскрипевший огрызок кохинора, чуть не укоротив его еще на треть. Сколько может длиться ничем не подогреваемая эрекция у не то чтобы прямо совсем молодого мужчины? И сколько может длиться терпение уже совсем немолодого мужчины, пока его не обрежет безумием весеннего гона?

Магнус повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Валландера через плечо из-под полуприкрытых век. Теперь во внутренностях что-то тонко дернуло. Курт решил, что это леской начали пилить остатки его выносливости, но неподвижной и покорной жертвой распиливания быть отказался.

– Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы он… унялся? – если бы Курт не разучился краснеть после определенного возраста, его щеки сейчас точно бы зарделись.

В основном, от того, что он неожиданно для себя постеснялся сказать прямо, как он это делал обычно, ударившись в иносказания. Этот… мальчишка точно скоро убьет в нем все то, что он так любовно взращивал в характере, бесперебойно имея дело с акулами от искусства.

– Ну, есть один способ… – Магнус держал лицо, на всякий случай подняв томно прикрытые веки, будто и не он виновник происходящего, и был готов бросить все возможные силы на борьбу с проблемой. Но по блеску в его глазах Курт понял, что случайность здесь и рядом не лежала. – Но мне понадобится твоя помощь.

– Лишь бы продолжить работу! Сроки… – да какие тут сроки? 

Намек был таким неприкрытым и… длинным, что Валландер и сам не понимал, за каким чертом сейчас несет околесицу. В последние дни он так много думал об этом, что никаких его сил уже не было сопротивляться настырным порывам подсознательного. Подсознательное было в своем стиле и все, чего оно хотело – отыметь нахального Мартинссона здесь и сейчас.

Все остальные части тела голосовали «за», сподвигнутые на решение начавшим вырисовываться стояком в штанах. Сделавшиеся вдруг легкими ноги сами донесли Курта до пандуса, где Магнус все еще стоял в той же позе, которую Валландер рисовал, утопая ногами в дешевой атласной драпировке.

Прежде чем тот успел отпустить хоть какое-то ехидное замечание по поводу Валландеровой капитуляции, Курт шагнул на возвышение и развернул его к себе, залепляя Магнусу рот поцелуем. 

Как же давно ему хотелось это сделать! К своему удивлению, Курту даже настаивать не пришлось: губы Магнуса гостеприимно раскрылись, впуская его язык внутрь, не забывая перед этим изогнуться в знакомой ухмылке. Магнус целовался открыто и оказался на порядок более настойчивым, чем Курт. Его язык обвивал Куртов, лаская уверенно и неспешно. Поцелуй вышел влажным и шумным, и Мартинссон не постеснялся разбавить его парой собственных тихих и низких стонов. Курт теперь был не уверен, что Магнус вообще когда-либо умел стесняться в своей жизни.

Руки Курта, сначала осторожно огладившие бока мужчины, сомкнулись чуть сильнее на его талии, встречая сопротивление твердых мускулов, скользнув к так долго мозолившим глаза округлым ягодицам, сжимая их. Магнус издал смешок, прижимаясь ближе, горячий и снова требующий поцелуев. И кое-чего еще. Его твердый член упирался Курту в верх бедра, не стесненный пленом одежды, в отличие от самого Валландера.   
Курт провел ладонью по длине, так и просящейся в руку, но не сжал пальцы, лишь слегка прикоснулся внутренней стороной, дразня. Настала его очередь издеваться. Магнус шумно вздохнул, явно отзываясь на прикосновение.

– Большой и чувствительный? – хмыкнул Курт, щерясь ухмылкой.

– А ты просто бесчувственный, – закатил глаза Магнус. – Как девица, которая согласна, но почему-то уже почти месяц ломается.

– Я не ломаюсь! – Валландер шлепнул наглеца по удобно лежащему в руке полупопию. – В отличие от некоторых у меня есть приличия.

\- Замечательно. Сейчас самый подходящий момент послать их к черту.

Магнус потянулся за новым поцелуем и укусил Курта за губу, заставив зашипеть и вздрогнуть. Но паршивец был сразу прощен за то, что зализал созданную им самим мелкую ранку языком.

– У меня в сумке есть для тебя подходящий подарок, – тихо выдохнули на ухо Валландера.

Он хотел было заворчать, что как-то не время, но Мартинссон настойчиво развернул его плечи в направлении стула, где сегодня необыкновенно для себя нашла пристанище его сумка. В ней не было ничего, кроме помятого небольшого бумажного пакета и плеера. Курт вытащил пакет и вернулся к сложившему руки на груди натурщику.

Открыв пакет, Курт издал неверящий смешок.

– Презервативы и смазка? Ты серьезно?

– А похоже? – Магнус указал взглядом вниз. Да, стояк был нешуточный, Курт это признал.

– И… Где? – Курт еще раз невольно облизал губы.

Абсолютно идиотский разговор, но не спросить он попросту не мог. При всей своей опытности интрижек с натурщиками, ни одна из них не была настолько неотложной, что ее нельзя было донести до кровати вместе со своим вожделением.

Магнус очень просто решил его проблему, усевшись прямо на пурпурную драпировку. На фоне насыщенного цвета ткани он начал казаться только аппетитнее, как блюда в японском ресторане, неизменно подаваемые в крайне эстетичной сервировке. От собственных сравнений Курт почувствовал, что еще немного, и у него потекут слюнки. Очень недостойно творческого человека.

Под взглядом Магнуса, который уже почти полностью состоял из зрачков, он опустился на пандус напротив своего наваждения последних недель, аккуратно пристраивая колени на возвышении, а пакет – на пол рядом с собой. 

Голые икры и бедра, которые Магнус держал перед грудью, послушно разошлись под прикосновениям ладоней Курта, что само по себе было необыкновенно приятно, не говоря уж об открывшемся виде. Он не помнил, чтобы кто-то в последнее время был настолько податлив.

Курт огладил коленки мужчины, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы снова поцеловать его в уже ставшие более темными губы, медленно, но верно скользя пальцами по бедру вниз. На ощупь Магнус был именно таким, каким Курт представлял его все это время, и даже лучше, так что было просто преступлением сразу приступить к самому главному, не накормив свой тактильный голод по Мартинссону. Он был уверен, что Магнус тоже ему этого не простит: столько было удовлетворения и довольства в зеленых глазах, что Курт даже не знал, что он больше хочет: трахнуть его или все-таки дать разок в нос. Не сильно. Но дать. Впрочем, это всегда успеется.

– Дорвался? – с любопытством поинтересовался Магнус за что был прижат лопатками к дешевому пурпуру.

Курт тут же впился в его шею засосом, мстительно оставив его в зоне «декольте» Магнусовских футболок. Не будет строить из себя героя-спасителя истосковавшихся по сексу душ!

Изучать Магнуса по карте родинок, которую Курт держал в памяти, было интересно. У кожи Мартинсосна был терпкий, свежий запах, вероятно, являвшийся его парфюмом, но что-то еще было в нем такое, что придавало ему уникальность – наверное, его собственный запах. Языком и губами Курт прошелся по пульсирующей вене на шее мужчины, чем украл у того пару вздохов, однако, на этом не остановился, спустившись к ключице и одобрительно прикусив кожу.

Мартинссон под ним практически не шевелился, только слегка вздрагивал, сопротивляясь желанию выгнуться навстречу влажным поцелуям, и почти обхватил его талию ногами. Курт очень жалел, что все еще не догадался раздеться, но подозревал, что тогда все бы закончилось позорно быстро. С момента получения заказа на картину, то есть весьма давно, у него не было приличной разрядки не со своей благоверной правой.

Валландер обхватил языком один из твердых сосков, всасывая его в рот. На этот раз Магнус сдался в своем дразнящем нереагировании, и Курт почувствовал, как к его собственному животу жарко прижимается пресс Мартинссона.

– Твою ж… – от промежности тут же поступил удар волны возбуждения, так что Курт присоединился смазанным стоном к более отчетливой «дорожке» Магнуса того же содержания.

Эрекция была весьма болезненной, к тому же ей было тесно в джинсах Валландера. Курт слегка прикусил второй сосок, прежде чем оторваться от Магнуса и начать расстегивать рубашку и попытаться снять штаны.  
Магнус насмешливо наблюдал за его лихорадочным поиском пуговиц, грудная клетка тяжело поднимается и опускается, рука недвусмысленно тянется к члену, чтобы провести по нему несколько раз с громким вздохом. Курт бы с удовольствием помог ему, но был вынужден бороться с джинсами и бельем. 

Наконец, оставшись в одной расстегнутой рубашке, на которой теперь не хватало пары пуговиц, он снова навис над неспешно трогающем себя Мартинссоном, обжигая ключицу дыханием и перед этим вооружившись небольшим (одноразовым?) тюбиком смазки из пакета – преамбула, конечно, хороша, но давление нарастает.

Под жадным взглядом Магнуса Курт выдавил немного любриканта на пальцы, растирая его между ними.

– Лучше бы тебе быть мастером не только кисти, но и фингеринга. У меня давно никого не было, – дрожащий от возбуждения низкий голос Магнуса вызвал к жизни отряды мурашек по спине и шее Курта. 

– Если ты будешь язвить даже в грязных разговорчиках, я оставлю тебя здесь прямо так.

– И что будешь делать с этим? – Магнус небрежно тыкнул пальцем в эрекцию Курта, пропустив через нее сладкую дрожь.

– Ха! Пойду в свой любимый бар и напьюсь в честь потерянной возможности, пока не упадет! Туда люди и не в таком виде заявляются!

– Туше.

На этом Мартинссон заткнулся, подставляя задницу. На пробу Курт дотронулся скользким от смазки пальцем до отверстия, проведя по кольцу мышц дразняще, прежде чем погрузить сустав медленно сквозь него внутрь. Мышцы почти не сопротивлялись, впуская палец до конца. Магнус глубоко дышал и то и дело облизывал губы. Сосредоточенный на своем занятии, Курт не мог сказать, сдерживает ли тот стон. 

Он почти сразу присовокупил к первому пальцу второй, вознаградив Мартинссона тем, что аккуратно потер подушечкой одного простату. Бедра мужчины дернулись, еще сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы – Курту пришлось одной рукой держать их. У Магнуса и без того после сегодня останется целый набор синяков после пандуса, полоподобность которого драпировка исправить не могла.

Валландер методично трахал Магнуса пальцами, в ответ тот только тихо ругался, пытаясь бессознательно зацепиться ногой за талию Курта, но она бессильно падала на возвышение раз за разом.

Курт было только добавил третий палец, растягивая его, но тут Магнус зашипел:

– Трахни меня уже – не на перине! – его голос был хрипловатым, словно со сна.

Курт только весело фыркнул, останавливаясь и извлекая пальцы. Мартинссон разочаровано выдохнул.

– Нравится быть заполненным?

– Представь себе!

Курт поцеловал его коленку и потянулся за пакетом и снова смазкой. Как он может говорить «нет» на такое признание? Избавившись от фольги и раскатав по члену презерватив, он снова подвинулся ближе к Мартинссону, хватая того под колено рукой. Расположив головку у входа, он привлек внимание Магнуса, сжав бедро пальцами. Тот кивнул, и Курт буквально увидел, как он расслабляет для него мышцы, как веки снова упали, скрывая черные провалы зрачков – два колодца, на дне которых плещется похоть.

Сосредоточенно сжав губы, Курт попробовал медленно толкнуться внутрь, вырвав из Магнуса тихий, но длинный и облегченный стон. Это было почти болезненно – двигаться в нем до конца. Такой же упругий внутри, как и его ягодицы, Магнус идеально обхватывал задницей его член. У Курта что-то заискрило в голове – долгое томление, нашедшее выход, ликовало и, кажется, праздновало шампанским.

– Двигайся, чего застыл? – нетерпеливо двинул бедрами Мартинссон, возмущенный задержкой.

– Нет, так не пойдет.

Как бы ни было соблазнительно в классическом антураже сделать это по-классически, согнув натурщика пополам, но колени Курта такого удовольствия не выдержат.

– Иди-ка сюда…

Стараясь не выскользнуть из Магнуса, Курт уселся на пятки, притянув бедра мужчины за собой, кладя задницу того на свои колени. Мартинссон собрал в процессе спиной драпировку. Может, ему будет чуть мягче…  
Магнус качнул бедрами вперед и тут же назад, пробуя позу, удовлетворенно замычал. А Валландеру теперь открывался прекрасный вид на тело Магнуса, которое он так любил – да, теперь уж точно не стыдно это признать! – рисовать, на коричневые соски, на возлежащий на подтянутом животе длинный член, головка которого влажно блестела в свете ламп. Лоб Мартинссона тоже уже взмок, и к нему начали прилипать кудряшки.

Обеими руками он впился в бедра Магнуса, одним движением толкаясь снова до основания, а потом просто не мог остановиться, врезаясь в гостеприимное отверстие с легким хлюпающим звуком и звуками шлепков кожи о кожу.

Он чувствовал, как горячая, раскаленная кровь упругими сгустками толкается через артерии и вены, «зажигая» нервные окончания, словно гирлянды. Мартинссон сам подмахивал ему навстречу, был таким отзывчивым и неприлично громким, что Курту казалось, сколько бы он не двигался, он будет постоянно возбуждаться от этих стонов, и никогда не кончит, пока не умрет от физического истощения.

– Сильнее! – скомандовал Магнус, перестав на миг хныкать от распирающих и возможно немного болезненных ощущений.

Курт подхватил одну его ногу, закидывая себе на плечо и меняя угол проникновения, заставляя Мартинссона опереться на одну руку, почти лечь на бок, чтобы вбиваться еще глубже и сильнее, как тот и просил. 

– Ч-черт, так хорошо, – Магнус откинул голову назад.

К сожалению, Курту было не дотянуться до длинной шеи, уже помеченной его печатями. Член Магнуса, длинный, изгибающийся бесстыдной дугой, прижимался к животу, оставляя на нем дорожки смазки. На одном из толчков Мартинссон особо громко вскрикнул – нога, которая не была на плече Курта, упала на пурпур, согнутая, давая еще больше доступа. Курт забеспокоился на секунду, как бы Магнус не растянул себе связки в паху, но эта мысль быстро покинула его голову. Магнус потянулся было снова к своему стояку, чтобы урвать немного удовольствия для себя, но Курт хлопнул его по руке:

– Не сейчас.

Магнус зло всхлипнул, когда Курт снова протаранил его задницу, но заинтересованность и вожделение в глазах трудно выдать за настоящую ненависть. У Курта действительно было для него кое-что интересное.

Вся рубашка пропиталась потом и прилипла к телу. Валландер остановился, чтобы снять ее с себя, а точнее – отодрать, кидая куда-то прочь. Извиняясь за эту паузу, Курт обхватил длину Мартинссона ладонью, пару раз провел, потирая большим пальцем головку, сочившуюся смазкой. А потом выскользнул из него, встретив полный непонимания взгляд. Магнус аж на локтях приподнялся, но уже выглядел прилично затраханным, чтобы быть сколько-нибудь грозным.

Курт притянул его к себе, целуя открыто, лаская то щеку, то нёбо языком.

– Повернись спиной, – попросил он в поцелуй.

Магнус сделал, как ему велено, лишь издав тихий смешок. Повернулся неловко и начал опускаться на четвереньки, но Курт, оставшийся в той же позе, остановил его, обхватив грудь рукой, заставляя выгнуться назад, практически лечь головой на свое плечо.

– Не так. Как сейчас. Чтобы мне было удобнее сделать тебе хорошо, – он многообещающе прикусил плечо натурщика.

Сколько там он грезил этой картинкой в его сознании? По меньшей мере, все те года, с момента, как обнаружил свое влечение к мужчинам. И мальчикам. Курт чувствовал, что с Магнусом может получиться, что тот ему позволит и что вообще-то только с Магнусом это будет так, как оно должно быть.

Курт так и остался сидеть на пятках. Магнус, как ему было показано, оперся сильными ладонями на его бедра, приподнялся, чтобы опуститься на него. Курт развел половинки в стороны, чтобы Мартинссону было проще направить в себя его член.

С громким, откровенным стоном и влажным звуком тот опустился до конца. Курт уткнулся носом в самый низ кудрявого затылка, где начинается линия волос, зарываясь во влажные от пота тонкие светлые кудряшки. Запах Магнуса теперь был более отчетлив, чем раньше, и он Валландеру нравился.

Подождав немного и привыкнув к ощущению, Магнус снова приподнялся и опустился, Курт застонал в ответ на то, как сжимает его нутро Магнуса, как пульсация в члене дарит невероятные ощущения, посылая удовольствие по всему телу. Ладонями он ласкал ребра мужчины, проводя и щекоча кожу короткими ногтями, задевая и щипая игриво соски, пока Мартинссон покачивался плавными движениями на нем.

Курт был абсолютно заворожен тем, как двигаются мускулы на спине Магнуса, то и дело проводил по ним рукой, пока не вспомнил, что должен Мартинссону кое-что. Снова поцеловав того в плечо, он обхватил рукой невероятно твердую эрекцию натурщика. Огладил пальцами проступающие крупные венки, играл с головкой, пока Магнус снова не начал всхлипывать от переизбытка ощущений и что есть силы вжиматься в него плечами и лопатками.

Только тогда Валландер сжалился и принялся дрочить ему в ритме движения, сбиваясь, потому что уже чувствовал, как потяжелели перед оргазмом яйца, как сам Магнус чуть ли не в струнку вытягивается под прикосновениями, насаженный на его член.

– Ты прекрасен вот так, не останавливайся, – прошуршал Курт ему на ухо, отчего Магнус еще сильнее напрягся, и Курт подумал было, что тот сейчас кончит, но для этого понадобилось еще несколько движений рукой и точное попадание по простате.

Со стоном Магнус кончил себе на живот, роняя немного на пурпурную драпировку. Ярко-млечные капли выделялись на атласной ткани, полной теней. Если бы Курт не держал его, тот бы так и упал без сил вперед.  
Через пару толчков в совершенно податливое, расслабившееся тело, Курт тоже почувствовал, как его мягко уносит прочь оргазм. Помимо воли с губ сорвалось предательское «Магнус»: все, что он смог подумать перед тем, как его накрыло персональным Рождеством с петардами, лопнувшими разом гирляндами и разноцветными шарами удовольствия, что это был самый лучший секс в его жизни.

Он тяжело дышал, уткнувшись в спину Магнуса, и просто наслаждался тем, как так же тяжело раздуваются и снова сжимаются легкие мужчины. Придя в себя, Мартинссон выпутался из его объятий, соскользнув с бедер, попытался подняться, но, не преуспев, уселся обратно на пандус рядом с Куртом.

Курт же только сейчас почувствовал, что его ноги успели за эти минуты здорово онеметь, и теперь в них впивались миллионы иголок. Его никогда особо не беспокоило это ощущение, но все же ходить оно почему-то не позволяло. Он стащил презерватив, завязал и попытался метнуть в корзину для бумаг, но промазал. Ладно, к черту.

Зато теперь, после только что случившегося, все оговорки, шутки, действия Магнуса, включая сегодняшние финальные препарации и даже непривычно оставленную в мастерской сумку, сложились в голове Курта в единую и складную картину собственной, как оказалось, наивности. 

– Зараза. Ты это спланировал, – и под «все» Курт имел ввиду не только сегодня.

– Очень даже может быть. У меня плохо с импровизацией, я же не творческая личность, знаешь ли, – лениво засмеялся Магнус, но Курт оборвал его, пихнув в плечо.

– Не прибедняйся! А ведь я почти поверил, что ты не такой, как все.

– О да, страшный натурщик-сексуальный маньяк! Художник больше подходит на эту роль, не находишь?

– Не нахожу. Я даже пока не решил, чего в тебе больше – сексуального или маньяка.

– Ну… По настроению, – Магнус подмигнул ему. – Полагаю, работа на сегодня отменяется?

– Полагаю, да. Я сейчас больше по другому творчеству. Надо бы убрать эту злополучную драпировку – я не один эту студию снимаю… – вздохнул Валландер, оглядев поле предыдущий деятельности.

– Тогда продолжим у тебя? – Мартинссон поиграл бровями, наконец, вставая и отправляясь в подсобку за вещами.

Курт тоже подорвался с пандуса и поспешил следом за ним вопреки вопросительному взгляду.

– Постоянно вижу тебя голым или раздевающимся. По идее, обратный процесс теперь должен заводить меня сильнее.

 

***

 

У всех хороших вещей есть один недостаток – они заканчиваются. Иногда ярко и здорово – невероятно, – но заканчиваются. Как секс. А секс – особенно.

Курт не терзался этим: и он сам, и Мартинссон прекрасно понимали, что все, что их объединяет – это постель. К тому же, учитывая, что Магнус, в некотором роде был его музой, ему просто наказано было исчезнуть после того, как он выполнит свою задачу. Что он и сделал, устроив прощальную горячую ночь в последний день работы у Курта дома, который они в честь данного события перенесли туда. 

Курт даже позволил себе немного понежится тогда, но только потому, что дальше его ждала прорва работы. Ведь, помимо того, что ему нужно было закончить заказ, после их первого раза тогда в студии, у него в голове четко обрисовалась та идея для личной работы, что никак не могла выкристаллизироваться в мозгу, которая тоже требовала внимания. Не такого, конечно, как огромное полотно маслом, но тем не менее.  
Заказчик – герр Андерсен – был просто в восторге от получившейся работы. Настолько, что не просто включил ее в одну из своих невероятно популярных выставок, но и стребовал с Валландера еще несколько работ, заявив, что такого художника нельзя прятать, его надо показать миру и предоставить ему возможность зарабатывать большие деньги за то, что он насыщает этот самый мир прекрасным.

Курт был горд собой и был настолько воодушевлен и захвачен предстоящей выставкой и головокружительной популярностью пополам с денежными заказами, что без колебаний даже отдал герру Андерсену вместе с еще одной работой из последних и ту, что была порождена его одержимостью своей кудрявой музой.

О чем теперь жалел, стоя посреди претенциозной арт-галереи с бокалом шампанского в костюме-тройке, окруженный людьми, буквально состоявшими из шведских крон и долларов, не в состоянии сделать ничего с тем, что, при всех похвалах его первому крупному произведению, почти все посетители галереи то и дело толпились вокруг другого его творения.

Глубокий и проникновенный алый, окантованный стыдно маленьким количеством тени бордового, соседствовал с благородным и насыщенным пурпуром складок, но все это было лишь «подушкой», подложкой для возлежащего во всем этом великолепии тусклого белого золота кожи, увенчанного более ярким золотом кудрей. На золото, пусть и менее интенсивный, бордовый заполз более уверенно, выделяя длинный и лоснящийся член меж бесстыдно раздвинутых ног изображенного не то мужчины, не то юноши. Перспектива на переднем плане демонстрировала его ноги, возбужденный орган на плоском рельефном животе, немного приподнятую над ядреными простынями задницу, к отверстию которой тот готов был прикоснуться пальцем.

Картина была яркой, плохо детализированной, но те, кто знает Магнуса, безошибочно узнают его на полотне. Курт идиот, но не может ничего исправить. Ему остается теперь только надеяться, что картина не навлечет на Мартинссона беду. Почему-то ему очень не хотелось, чтобы успех достался ему так.

От возбужденной толпы, осматривающей его работу, отделились двое, и Курт чуть не подавился шампанским. Пузырьки ударили в нос, и он прижал его рукавом.

Прошло уже почти три месяца с того времени, когда Магнус засыпал в его постели, а Курт рисовал его смягчающиеся во сне черты и иногда, когда тот погружался в глубокий сон, располагал его конечности так, как ему было нужно для наброска. Почти три месяца, с момента, как они виделись в последний раз, и вот Мартинссон неожиданно появляется на открытии выставки, где самая популярная картина – бесстыдный клоуз-ап его самого сокровенного.

В горле Курта заклокотал так и не родившийся рев. Оставив бокал на выступающем рельефе стены, Валландер пошел за Магнусом, который все еще говорил с кем-то тихо, в отличие от большинства других посетителей.

В отличие от многих здесь, Магнус не был одет в костюм. На нем был тонкий свитер болотного цвета с декоративным капюшоном, облепляющий мускулы на груди и руках, а его длинные ноги были, словно роллы в нори, упакованы в очень темные джинсы (опять эти ассоциации про псевдояпонскую кухню!). Курт окликнул его.

Магнус не сразу отреагировал, заканчивая разговор с лысым и высоким, но невероятно презентабельным мужчиной в баснословно дорогом костюме, зато потом развернулся к подошедшему Курту лицом со знакомой, лучистой улыбкой.

К своему нескрываемому изумлению, Курт обнаружил на правом бедре Мартинссона обнимающую пистолет кобуру, прикрепленную к поясу. От острого глаза Магнуса это, конечно же, не укрылось.

– Думаю, теперь я должен заново представиться, – абсолютное спокойствие ярко контрастировало с заинтересованностью в прозрачно-зеленых глазах. – Герр Валландер, старший инспектор Мартинссон полиции Мальмё к вашим услугам. Прекрасные работы, – добавил он уже с ухмылкой.

И без того опешивший, Курт только и смог, что отдаться легкой панике и выдать: 

– И что теперь? Заберешь меня? Я попался с поличным? Долго вы что-то документы оформляли… – одна его часть думала, что как же так, быть не может, все мы взрослые люди, а другая – подло не верила в свою удачу и теперь воображала невесть что.

– И откуда у тебя столько самомнения? – Магнус рассмеялся своим отдающим в паху низким смехом. – Мое творчество, мои картины, меня арестуешь... Я, между прочим, вообще не должен здесь быть, но так как подозреваемый – поклонник твоего… искусства, – Мартинссон кинул взгляд в сторону места, где за многочисленными спинами людей висела та самая картина, – я решил совместить приятное с полезным в рабочий час.

– Значит, это не облава? – на всякий случай перепросил Валландер. Во внутренностях приятно заворочался пробудившийся змей предвкушения.

– О, брось, я могу без ксивы постоять за свою честь!

– И как же?

– Ну, есть один способ… Но…

– «Мне понадобится твоя помощь». Где-то я уже это слышал. Повторяешься.

– Жаль, пандуса нет, – Магнус подмигнул ему привычно.

– Значит, ты не сердишься? У тебя не будет проблем? – у Курта отлегло от сердца.

А еще он был безумно рад тому, что Магнус снова появился в его жизни именно в этот треклятый день. Собственный костюм казался ему теперь настолько неуместным, неудобным и жарким, что хотелось содрать его с себя, украсть Мартинссона прямо с работы и…

– Каких проблем – будут искать и пытаться испросить вдохновения у великой музы известным способом? Там может быть нарисован кто угодно, – Магнус пожал плечами.

– Я… Я рад. Честно. И рад, что тебе понравилось…

– С мифологией у тебя тоже ничего, – Магнус фыркнул. – Я зайду вечером? Хоть посмотрю, чем ты там прозябаешь без моего руководства.

Курт подавил желание шумно сглотнуть.

– Хорошо, буду ждать.

– И наручники принесу. Я-то терпеливый, но все-таки от привычки использовать наброски конкретных узнаваемых лиц тебя надо отучать. На будущее.

 

БОНУС

 

– Ты стал натурщиком потому, что это было в списке твоих необычных трахов-до-тридцати?! – Валландер захлебывался от возмущения такому раскладу событий.

Даже вечерний Мальмё за окном замолк, в то время как Курт забыл и про сегодняшнюю выставку и вообще про все. 

– Ну, тебе должно льстить – из всех возможных вариантов художников для воплощения я выбрал именно тебя, – зубы Мартинссона сверкнули белизной в полумраке.

– И только мой стояк не дает мне сейчас выставить тебя за дверь и отменить наше воссоединение!

– Что, от дома до бара далеко? – ехидно и участливо поинтересовался Магнус.

– Ой, Локи своего ради, заткнись! – застонал Курт.

– Только для того, чтобы принести ему жертву языком!

Следующий стон Курта был преисполнен признательности Мартинссону за то, что тот так исправно думает о своем покровителе и жертвоприношениях – язычник из Магнуса во всех смыслах хоть куда.


End file.
